


【最王】囚鸟

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 请注意！以下有：监禁 调教 sm 很变态的黑幕最原 警告R18注意
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	1. 【最王】囚鸟（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意！以下有：监禁 调教 sm 很变态的黑幕最原 警告  
>  R18注意

囚鸟（上）

是黑。  
是夜。  
是不明何处的阴暗房间。  
墙上晦暗的烛台勉强地为这片黑暗带来微弱的光明和一丝暧昧的气氛。而墙边陈列着的各类器具，也展示着这个房间的不同寻常。

一具肤色白皙的胴体如艺术品一般，在空荡房间的中央用黑色的绸缎和绳子织成的吊床挂在半空中，像祭祀，像祷告。  
那漆黑的布料一左一右地缚住少年的双手，撑住他的背和后腰，分开他的双腿，遮住他的眼，让他的一切感觉都变得更加敏锐，黑与白交织，勒出了淡淡的红。  
少年以半倾斜的方式浮于半空，没有稳固的着力点，任何细小的动作都会带来一阵摇晃。他的额头上渗着密密麻麻的细小汗珠，仿佛在用力拼命忍耐着什么。  
随着一阵轻微的晃动，胭红的唇缝中吐露出微弱的声音。  
“不……不行了……”

听到示弱的话语，靠在他面前躺椅上、原本正悠哉地做着些阅读的男人饶有兴趣地阖上了手中的书本，摘下眼镜置于一旁，站起了身。  
“王马君，你还好吗？”

似是被声音唤回了神智，王马死死咬住了下唇不肯再发出一丝声音。  
然而一只手恶趣味地按上了他鼓胀的小腹，让王马不禁痛苦地闷哼出声。

“还真是倔强……”  
他的语气几乎是带着无奈与宠溺。  
在一片黑暗中，有手指开始摸上他的喉结，顺着胸膛一路向下，撩拨了一下软软瘫在小腹上的阴茎，便埋入了臀缝中。那酥麻又恶心的感觉让王马不自觉地发颤。  
“别怕，这是最后一次……毕竟王马君全身里外都已经洗得很干净了。”  
“呜啊……”  
落在穴口的手指扣弄两下，猛地拔出堵塞在那处的肛塞，后穴里泊泊流出的是干净的透明液体，滴落进早已放在下方的容器中。  
随着浣肠液被排出，王马脱力般喘息着，却在这时，眼上的黑布被扯了开。  
王马慢慢睁开眼，面无表情地看着面前的人。

“怎么，还是不肯叫我吗？”  
男人脸上带着温和的笑回望着他。  
柔和的表情、熟悉的样貌，俨然是他平日里最为熟悉的同学。

见王马不说话，最原终一似乎并没有什么不满，微笑着继续道。  
“你难道不应该觉得高兴吗？你最喜欢的「最原酱」，同时也是我送给你的，你最喜欢的「温柔的谎言」……”  
“闭嘴！”  
打断了发言的喊声彰显着他此时的愤怒，原本淡然的王马在听到他的话语时，像是得了狂躁症一般大声呵斥起来。  
最原愣了一秒，随即露出极其愉快的表情。  
“哎呀，终于有精神起来了？”  
“那我们就继续吧。”

是红。  
是火。  
是艳丽的颜色。  
象征生命，象征死亡，象征毁灭。  
含在喉底的呻吟无疑昭示着痛苦，王马拧着眉，他的眼睛再次被黑绸缎蒙上，全身的感觉都向身上的灼热处涌去。

最原摇晃着手中的杯子，在雪白的躯体上方游移。  
里面是鲜红的蜡烛，在摇曳的火苗催化下化为一滴滴蜡油，滴落在他的胸前、肋骨、小腹、胯骨，构成一番艳丽的地图。  
每一滴蜡落在身上时，王马都会不自觉地颤抖一次。高于体温的热度产生痛感，仿佛是刑罚，要在身上穿出一个个孔一般，让人难以忍耐。  
“真美啊……”  
拿着蜡烛的人发出这样的感叹，欣赏着在白色平原上盛开的蜡花，像是娇艳的玫瑰花瓣一般，每一片都承载着爱意。  
王马“呜呜”地摇着头表示着不想再要这样的刺激，涎水不受控制地从口球边上溢出，顺着下巴淌落到胸膛、小腹上。  
“是觉得痛苦吗，王马君？”  
被剥夺了说话权利与视觉的人直直看着他的方向，胸膛起伏着。  
隔着眼罩也能感受到他的视线，最原感觉一阵的兴奋，似乎下身都随着这道隐形的视线勃起了一些。  
他还想看，想看他更多的表现，更多的反应。  
“王马君还记得吧，我们之前同样在这样的房间里一起做过的事。那时候我们还是同伴呢。”  
“……？！”  
瞬间的颤抖不是因为滴下的一滴烛油，这一点还是被最原敏锐地察觉了。  
“看来王马君记忆力还算不错。”

口球和眼罩被摘下，王马睁开眼的时候，鲜红的烛杯就在他的眼前。  
“如果痛苦的话，就像那时一样，吹熄它就可以了。你可以许个愿，这次不会有人死亡了。”  
最原开心地笑着，仿佛是普通地在为他过生日一样。  
眼神盯了摇曳的烛光一会，王马将视线转回最原的脸上，嘲讽意味的挑衅出口。  
“呵、你到底想做什么……不如直接来个痛快的……还是说难道你是……性无能……”  
最原不怒反笑，将烛台放回一旁，开始从领口一个个解开了白色衬衫的扣子。

“王马君，我会让你知道，什么叫做祸从口出。”

是白。  
是光。  
是欲望的舞蹈。  
它不止意味纯洁，也意味污秽。  
因为任何的色彩，都足以玷污它。

“啊！”  
破了音的惊叫出口。王马长大了嘴，喉咙再发不出一个音节。  
粗大的性器进入得过于突然和猛烈，带来的是强烈的异样感和痛感，还有从内而外让他想要呕吐的感觉。

“王马君……果然是处子吧。就算已经开发过，这里还是夹得非常紧呢。”  
造成这一切的罪魁祸首愉悦地看着交合处随着抽出带出的殷红血液，与他的瞳一般的艳丽，令人赏心悦目。  
撕裂的苦楚让王马不禁高高仰起头，像搁浅的鱼一样张开嘴大口呼吸着才能让他不要因痛苦而叫喊出声。  
最原没有留给他喘息和适应的空间，即便没有什么润滑和扩张的后穴让他也被弄得生疼——与你感受相应的痛苦又有何不可呢？随着毫不怜惜的抽插，那血液成为了最好的润滑剂，使得肉棒的进出也逐渐变得顺利起来。  
他无视了王马随着他的动作传出的苦闷喘息，在白皙的腰身上掐出了青紫色的手印，顺手捞了捞他小腹上随着动作一晃一晃的柔软阴茎，似是不解地问道：“奇怪……为什么没有硬呢？”  
“你以为……我是你吗……变态……”  
“可我就想让你成为一个只有靠我的肉棒插后面才能兴奋勃起的淫荡东西呀。”  
最原愉悦地看着王马，用指甲狠狠地掐他的乳尖。  
“你不会迎来结局，只能无止境地在高潮中反复沉沦，直到有一天，你将会哭泣乞求我，求我用肉棒填满你欲求不满的骚穴，用精液灌满你饥渴的小嘴。”  
“你做梦……呃……”  
粗暴的抽插让他几乎无法拼凑出一句完整的话，王马干脆闭上了嘴。  
所幸这番虐待并没有持续太长的时间，最原欣赏着王马痛苦的表情很快地到达了高潮，抽出阴茎的时候甚至发出了「啵」的一声响。

最原的性欲并不强烈，他只是需要这种仪式感来证明，王马已经是属于他的人，并且自己同时也是进入王马的第一个——也将是最后一个人。  
相比起身体上直接的快感，王马一丝一毫的表情、动作和声音，能为他带来更加愉悦的感觉。  
天知道他在把王马关进这里、向他坦白一切爱恋之前忍耐得有多辛苦。

闭合不住的穴口向外溢出白色与红色的混合物，顺着臀缝向下滴落着。  
已经满足了欲望的最原用指腹慢慢抚摸着穴口的褶皱，将流出的白浊用手指接住，又塞了回去——即便那处并不会为他孕育生命。  
他从墙边的陈列架中取过一根粗长、长相狰狞的阳物，毫不怜惜地再次捅进了甬道最深处。打开阳具上的开关，那事物便开始以奇怪的角度扭动了起来，将肠道里搅弄得更是一团糟。  
“唔呜……”  
王马只低低地呻吟一声，已然不像最初那样的充满朝气。  
掐住下巴强行抬起了他的头，最原看到了一双依然沾染着愤怒的紫水晶般的眼睛，汗湿的刘海黏在脸上，绯红的脸颊上还有些方才留下的干涸的精液痕迹，显得无比色情。  
他笑了起来。  
不愧是我最珍惜最为热爱的作品。  
他在他的唇角温柔地轻轻落下一吻。

“好好享受这一切吧，明天一早我会带着治疗的膏药来看你。”  
他走向房间唯一的出口，身后没有回应，落下的只有低低的喘息。  
“那么，晚安，王马君。”


	2. 【最王】囚鸟（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意！以下有：  
> 监禁 调教 道具play 超变态黑幕最 有肉体伤害要素   
> 是HE（真的，信我）

囚鸟（下）

“早安，王马君。”

被叫到名字的少年眼皮动了动，没有睁开。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“……唔嗯！……”  
似乎是恋人间温柔缱绻的问候，进来的人柔和着眉目，充满爱意的眼神凝视着还沉沉睡着的人——如若忽视赤身裸体的少年后穴中隐隐发出嗡嗡震动声和来人不安分地开始向外抽出一直连到他体内的线的手的话。

羽翼般长长的睫毛微微颤了颤，王马缓缓睁开了困顿的双眼。  
那个他最不想看到的男人还是出现在了眼前。  
那男人今天穿得整整齐齐，西装革履，外套熨帖地衬出他纤细的身材，搭配那张称得上是美貌的脸，柔和的表情，活脱脱是一个准备去结婚的新郎。  
王马可没有时间也没有心情去欣赏最原今天是什么样的装扮，持续的折磨、精神与身体的伤痛让他困顿地只想这样睡过去。  
他已经记不得这是第几天被困在这个地方了，不如说，他根本没有办法知道已经过了多久——若说是过了一年，他也是信的。

然而手指又附上了已经被充分扩张到无法闭合的后穴上，用柔和的力度抚慰着，并向里面探入了一个指节。  
“别……别……”  
他满是伤痕与淤青的的身体试图向后瑟缩，但将他吊起的吊床随着他的动作反而将他向最原的方向又推过去几分。  
最原笑了笑，经过几个日月的折磨，王马仿佛被拔去了爪牙的老虎，已然不再有那种从容自信的模样。  
并非是由于什么太过于有用的凌辱虐待或是洗脑，仅仅因为持续的折磨和严重缺乏的睡眠让他的精神已经濒临崩溃的边缘而已。  
真是太可爱了。  
最原心想着，应他的要求抽出了手指。

“别担心，今天我不会抱你的。”  
嘴上这样说着，他从带来的口袋中拿出了什么仪器。  
一台主机延伸出五条线，四条线的尾端是白色的片状贴片——他将四个贴片认真仔细地贴在了王马平坦的小腹下端与肋骨处。然后又取出另一根线，顶端是一根细长的针。  
王马有非常不好的感觉。  
最原毫不在意地在他面前蹲下身，将王马疲软的性器含于口中吞吐舔弄，随着王马几声不确切的低吟，很快性器便诚实地变得半硬起来。  
而最原像是任务完成般取过那枚针，向着铃口刺进了尿道中。  
“啊……啊……”  
鼓胀与刺痛感并存非常不好受，那让他不由得呻吟出声。  
然后他看到他拿起了那个白色的主机。  
“那、那是什么……”  
“啊，是对身体有好处的——”  
“……呜啊！”  
突如其来的电击般的刺痛感让王马几乎已经失去了所有力量的身体也在一瞬向上弹跳了一下，随即便开始了抽搐般的挣扎起来。  
太疼了，太疼了。  
带有粘性的贴片无论怎么甩都甩不掉，他只能绷紧所有的肌肉忍受这苦痛。  
“电疗而已，王马君这几天也很辛苦吧，这个可以缓解肌肉酸痛哦——啊，对了，为了避免效果不足，我还特意改装过呢，王马君有没有觉得舒服些呢？”  
明显的睁眼说瞎话。  
强烈的痛感让王马衰弱的神经从沉睡中再次被唤醒，大脑前未所有的清醒起来。

然而最原对痛苦的叫喊充耳不闻，自顾自地蹲下身，分开了他的臀瓣。  
王马低下头，看不到他在做什么，肉体的痛让他无暇顾及其他——他本以为不会有更加恶劣的事情发生的。  
微凉的膏状物在后穴及内里铺张开，戴着手套的手指仔细地将那东西涂抹于每一个褶皱。没一会儿时间，火辣辣又瘙痒的感觉便铺天盖地而来。  
“你……你又做了什么……啊啊……”  
“一些媚药。”  
他诚实地回答。做完这一切便微笑着站起身摘下手套，走到他旁边，喝了一口水低下头亲吻他干裂的嘴唇。  
身上的痛，后穴的痒让他难耐地挣扎，但在尝到水的甘甜时还是如饥似渴地啜饮着，即便那个人恶劣地用舌头纠缠着他阻止他顺利地喝到水。  
他真的太渴了。水分缺乏、睡眠缺乏、身体随着吊床的悬挂飘荡在空中，王马觉得自己仿佛落难的人漂流在大海的中央，随波逐流，不知要去往何方。  
也所幸强烈的电流唤回他涣散的意识，在舔去所有水分，装作已经失去抵抗意志地与他热吻时，还不忘在对方的舌上狠狠地咬上一口。  
不料失去过多力量的这一举动并没有太伤到最原，却似乎让他更加兴奋起来。  
两片唇瓣离开后，他用流血的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，眯起了赤红的瞳。  
“别那么着急，王马君。今天的时间还有很多呢。”

又是这样。  
他总是喜欢这样，对他做一些残酷的事之后，在一旁对他置之不理。  
“哈……哈……”  
王马剧烈喘息着，不自觉地因为激烈的痛与痒扭动身躯，阴茎已经颤颤巍巍地勃起，从尖端流出些许白浊，意识却逐渐与身体脱离。  
好想睡……  
这样下去，就要着了他的道了……  
大脑交出了身体的主导权，疼痛的躯体与性器会变得越来越敏感，而瘙痒的后穴却急需用疼痛来获得缓解……  
他必须保持清醒，如果失去意识，他无法想象变得淫荡的身体会做出什么样的事来。  
在意识被睡魔占领前，王马狠狠地咬住了下唇，用力之大让血液从唇上一滴滴流下，效用却不甚明显，王马感觉视线在一点点变得模糊起来。

发觉了这一点的最原有些不悦地靠近，说出口的话却依然温柔：“王马君，不是说好了吗……至少在我面前的时候，我不允许你伤害自己。”  
“……”对疼痛已经麻痹了的人一愣，恍惚中松开了咬住嘴唇的牙齿，垂下眼喃喃道，“最原……酱……对……不起……”  
“乖。”奖励般摸了摸他的头发，最原恶劣地眯起鲜红的眼，伸出手指像涂抹口红一般在他唇上抹开了艳丽的血色。

时间差不多够了的时候，电疗的仪器终于被撤下——最原也明白时间太长终归是会玩坏了他，但现在的程度，远远还不够。

失去了疼痛刺激让后穴的空虚感愈发严重，性器半硬不硬地挺着即将濒临高潮，王马闭上眼粗重地喘息，意识不清地念叨着什么。

“王马君，想要吗？”  
“要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要……进来……最……最原酱……”  
最原爱怜地抚上他的柱身撸动了两下，随即用力地掐住了它，强烈的痛让王马叫喊出声，也迅速地收回了远离的意识。  
“你看看我是谁？”  
“混蛋……你……”  
“王马君这样喜欢我还真是让我高兴啊。”  
“谁会喜欢……你这种家伙……”  
“可是我已经迫不及待地想在你身上留下属于我的标记了呢。”  
纤细的手爱抚着他的身体，捏了捏红肿挺立的乳珠，又揉了一把臀部上的肉，仿佛是真的在用心思考应该在哪里留下记号更好。  
“王马君，选择吧……刺青，或是乳环……你喜欢哪个呢。”  
“我的选择……有何意义吗？我一个都不想要。”  
听了这番回答，最原似乎有些遗憾地说：“现在如果不选择一个的话，你会后悔的。”  
一声不屑的闷哼。  
“那么……就由我来选择吧。”  
最原用像是对撒泼的情侣般无可奈何的宠溺语气说道，走向王马身后的死角。  
当他回来时，手上拿着的东西让王马恐惧地瞪大了双眼。  
那是一块精致小巧的烙铁，烧得通红，飘散着缕缕青烟。  
“你疯了？！”  
“从你出现在我面前开始，我就没有正常过……王马君，你已经没有反悔的余地了。”  
“你……到底……想要什么？”  
“我想要你……看着我。”

缎带的束缚让王马的挣扎变得毫无意义，他眼睁睁地看着最原举着长长的夹子夹着那块恐怖的东西靠近他，强硬地按住了他的右腿。

绝望的悲鸣在昏暗中响起，皮肉烧焦的气味一瞬弥漫开来。  
那是钻心的痛，连麻醉都没有，仅仅几秒钟的时间，王马觉得快要死了。  
伴随着剧烈疼痛的还有一同到来的高潮，即将登顶的欲望在一瞬达到顶峰，一股股地向小腹上射出着精液。  
当那块东西离开的时候，他几近陷入昏厥——这对他来说或许是种解脱。  
胸口和大腿没有节奏地痉挛着，他断断续续地发出啜泣一般的呼吸声，又像是在笑。

最原满意地看着落在雪白的大腿根部的SS字样，爱怜地抚摸着，告白道。  
“王马君，我知道，你痛恨这个玩弄生命的自相残杀游戏，亲手终结它是你的愿望……所以我背叛了他们，我毁了它。”  
王马已经失焦的眼珠微微动了动，慢慢转向了他。  
这细微的动作也没能逃过他的双眼，他一丝一毫的关注让最原都能从心底里感到愉悦与兴奋。  
“你想要的一切我都能给你，只要你把心交给我。”  
“如果能得到你的心，我就满足了。”

他想要的不过是那只自由飞翔的鸟儿，他却拼命抗争，不愿为一个人有所停留。  
他有出色的才能，他有他的追求与向往。最原知道，他的心永远都不属于自己。  
那么他便只能折去他的双翼，把他关在笼子里，让他一辈子只能为他而发出悦耳的声音。  
迟早有一天，会让你属于我。

“因为我是那样地爱着你……”  
他为他斑驳落魄的身体披上一层白纱，俯下身轻柔地吻去他的泪水，与他十指交握。  
“王马君，和我结婚吧。”

涣散无光的眼神缓慢地移向他紧握着自己的左手，王马在朦胧中看到了无名指上的创可贴。  
就让他永远地沉溺在这谎言的海市蜃楼，成为他的笼中囚鸟。  
在无尽的囚禁与苦痛中，再也无法抑制自己的感情。  
最后他闭上了眼，颤抖着吐出一个音节。

“好。”


	3. 【最王】囚鸟（结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文为《囚鸟》的续章，含有黑幕最原和R18情节，请注意避雷

囚鸟（续）

当一束清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙慢慢偏移到床边时，浅眠的人被打扰了清梦。

“王马君，早安……”  
浅浅地一声低吟，一双眼睛懒懒睁开。最原微侧过头去，看着身边的人将整个身子蜷缩成一团、紧闭着双目的可爱睡颜，心满意足地将他娇小的身躯轻轻搂进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。  
王马还是平稳地呼吸沉沉睡着，没有要醒来的迹象。  
嘛，不过那也是自己的错……最原心想着，稍稍掀开些被子。房间里微弱的光照着脖颈之下的白皙皮肤上布满的青紫与红色的痕迹，提醒着他不久前在这具身体上发生过的事。  
昨晚大概玩得太过了，过程中王马甚至昏迷过两次，但他仍然毫无怨言地承受着。  
到了这个程度的话，自己的目的是不是已经达到了呢？

最原回过神来的时候，怀里的人已经睁开了眼，呆呆地注视着他。  
“啊，吵醒你了？”  
他亲吻他的眼睑，王马也只是顺从地阖上眼睛，最原能从嘴唇上明显地感觉到他微微颤抖着的眼球。  
“感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
王马闷闷地用一声鼻音表达了他的状态。该说有精神吗？他能够对最原的行为和语言有所回应而已。如果是以前的话，大概早就一个头槌撞上来了。

赤裸着的身体被紧紧拥抱着似乎让王马感觉不太舒服，他推了推最原的胸口，示意自己想要离开。乳尖却突然被手指拈起揉搓着，让王马不由惊呼了一声。  
“啊……”  
“怎么了？”  
罪魁祸首明知故问着，手指上的力度又大了几分。  
“没……呃……没事。”  
将乳尖玩弄到挺立充血后，不安分的手紧接着从他的胸前开始向下移动，轻轻略过软垂的性器，触碰到大腿内侧那片有些不平整的皮肤时，王马轻颤了一下。  
“一大早的，不要了吧……”  
“没关系，王马君也没有事要做吧。”  
“啊……嗯……”

不如说，在这样的情况下，有事要做才是更奇怪的事。

王马已经在这里呆了多久了？一个月？两个月？甚至更长时间？他记不得，也不想记，只是在白日里最原不在家的时候，每天拖着脚踝上的镣铐和伤痕累累的身体，坐在高高楼层的落地窗边整日整日地发着呆。  
如今他已经不会再抵抗，对于最原的需求与爱好全部默默接受，在性事上也予取予求，即便最原要求他说什么样的话，他都能够仿佛毫无羞耻心地说出口。  
只不过……  
从前眼里一直闪着灵动的光的漂亮眼眸，如今好像只是两颗带光泽的玻璃球一般。  
最原在家的时候，他像只安静的猫，抱着膝盖蜷在沙发里，安安静静地看着最原——如他所要求的那样，眼里只有他一个人。

好像变成了一个听话的娃娃。

起初王马变成这副模样时，最原怀疑他是否只是在装乖，企图让自己掉以轻心，毕竟没有人比他更了解，当初的王马是多么桀骜不驯不可一世。  
于是，他尝试装作不经意地忘记关门，长时间地不回家，给他许多可以逃跑的机会。但他没有再试图离开。  
试过喂他吃他最讨厌的东西，当最原将炖得软烂的猪蹄送到他的嘴边时，王马只是看着那勺肉皱了皱眉，最后还是乖乖地张了口，将它吃了进去——虽然事后，王马极其痛苦地挖着嗓子干呕了好久。

这只骄傲的鸟，在屡次被折断双翼后，已经不会飞了。

最原以为，他们能一直这样下去。但事情的发展似乎并不如他所愿。

某天，他照常将王马抱在怀中，却突然发现王马似乎变得比之前轻了不少，不再有少年人那种软绵带着弹性的触感，肋骨处的骨骼都有些向外凸起的迹象，抱着甚至有些硌人。明明有好好地每天喂他吃饭，但王马本就瘦削的身体却在日渐变得更加瘦弱。  
于是最原强硬地向王马的嘴里塞进更多的、他喜欢的食物，日复一日，依然一丝起色都没有。  
私人医生的诊断结果，抑郁症，严重营养不良。  
养在温室里的花朵，风一吹就要消散了。

这是最原第一次觉得自己或许做错了什么。

“王马君……”  
听到呼唤，抱膝侧着头乖乖窝在沙发里的王马将视线转了过来。  
“我们出去看看吧。”

当迎面吹上久违的来自大自然的风时，王马的眉宇似乎也舒展不少。  
王马神秘地被带上这艘巨轮，随后最原告诉他这是他们迟来的“蜜月”。  
真是可笑，明明是在那样一种状况下举行的婚礼……  
王马趴在船头的栏杆上，被海风撩起了长长的刘海，些许变长而凌乱的发丝在空中飘散着。  
“王马君。”  
听到招呼，他应声回过头。  
啪嗒一声响，双手间的迷你镣铐被解开了。  
那双黯淡的眼里，在他们同居的这几个月来，第一次出现了一丝讶异的神色。  
“你……不怕我逃了吗？”  
最原似乎因为他主动的搭话而异常兴奋，答道：“没关系，你身上带着我的标记，如果你逃了，我再把你抓回来就是。”  
“……”  
王马默默地趴回了船沿的栏杆。  
这听起来很荒谬，但也是事实——一开始他很多次尝试逃离，确实也成功了，但无论逃到哪里，都会被找到，并以此为理由对他施加的“惩罚”，让他的身体先一步承受不住了。

事实上，他确实已经虚弱到无法逃走，就连重获自由的身体吹了那么一会儿的海风，都疲惫得想要倒下，最后还是由最原将他抱回了船上的客房。  
“想吃些什么吗？”  
有那么一瞬的错觉，王马以为自己看到了曾经的最原，随即反应过来，只点了点头。  
“那我就随意拿些过来好了。”  
他离开了房间。

在被诊断出病症之后，即使是那个残忍的人也收敛了不少，虽说虚弱，但最近身上的伤痕也逐渐在恢复了。  
王马静静地躺在床上盯着陌生的天花板思索，过了不一会时间听到门外隐隐传来对话声，于是他小心翼翼地贴近了门边，听到了两个熟悉的声音。

“……是受邀去国外表演魔法秀啦，最原为什么会在这里？”  
“啊，我是和我的妻子一起来度蜜月的。”  
“嗯啊？汝结婚了啊？余和春川都不知道这件事呢，是什么样的人啊，可以见见吗？”  
这声音和口吻是——  
“抱歉，梦野桑，因为他比较内向，现在可能不太方便……”  
“这样啊……那就算了，下次一定要让余看看啊……”

最原端着一盘还算丰盛的料理回到房间时，看到王马正坐在床上看着他。  
“刚才的是梦野酱？”  
“啊，你听到了？”最原笑了笑，随手将餐盘放在了王马身旁的床头柜上，“不过现在你应该不会想出现在她面前的。”  
“嗯。”  
王马言简意赅地应和了一声，兴味索然地用叉子戳着盘子里的意面。  
“怎么，不想吃吗？”  
嘡啷。  
叉子被丢在盘子里，王马回过身来，从身前拥抱住了他。  
“最原酱……”  
最原有些惊讶地看着他紧紧抱住自己，叫着那个即便强迫他也一直不肯说出口的名字。  
“来做吧……”

那可以说是他梦寐以求的场景。  
或许有些过分，但对于他来说，本应不该存在怜悯这种感情。那具瘦削的身躯温顺地爬到他的身下，用牙齿缓缓咬下拉链，那里直直弹出的兴奋勃起的性器拍打到他的脸上。王马伸手扶住了这个大家伙，张开双唇慢慢将它吞入温热的口腔，在数月的调教后熟练地舔弄着取悦他。  
最原舒适地发出一声叹息，腰部不由自主地向前挺送，让饱满的伞状顶部直直地顶到狭窄的喉咙深处。王马的脸憋得通红，喉咙不适地下意识收缩呕吐，向外翻涌的喉头给他带来了更加强烈的快感。  
被主动服侍和被注视的愉悦感让最原很快交出了第一次的精液，大概是禁欲了许久，有些粘稠的精液黏糊糊地粘在王马的唇上、脸上。他色情地用舌头舔食掉唇边的白浊，脸上残留的也用手指刮弄下来舔入口中，仿佛那是比食物更加美味的存在。  
巨轮上客房的服务面面俱到，王马顺利地找到一小瓶润滑剂，将冰凉黏腻的液体挤弄到手上，坦然地面对着靠在床头的最原将手指探到身后，费力地为自己做扩张。  
“唔……嗯……”  
王马垂着头低喘着，在坐上那兴奋勃起的器官后，身体上的闷痛与不堪的体力难以支撑他的身体，随着下沉的身躯一节节地让挺立的性器逐渐全部进入到灼热的肠道内，最终全部吞入。这已经是不知道多少次被进入了，虽说身体早应该习惯，但是那股从内而外的恶心与反胃感却不离不弃地一直跟随着他。  
这是由王马主导的性爱，最原完全没有要动弹的意思，在享受着愉悦的极致快感时像是观赏表演一般看着王马苦闷的表情，偶尔伸手去触碰他腿间的烙印——那是他新的敏感点，每一次被触碰，他都会颤抖不止。  
些许适应后，王马开始强迫自己上下起伏，早已习惯了他的尺寸的后穴努力吞吐着粗壮的阳物，过于勉强的运动让他的额上布满密密麻麻的汗珠。  
体内的性器再度将攀上愉悦的顶峰，被内射的刺激感让他战栗着抓紧了最原，含糊地发出小声的低吟：“帮帮我……最原……酱……呜……”  
“不舒服吗，王马君？”  
带着快要哭了的表情，他点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“吃了这个会好些的。”  
仿佛哄骗孩子一样的语气，最原递过来一粒药——是他常用的春药。  
恶劣的行径从不会因为对方的软弱有所改变。王马接过那粒药，下床向桌边盛着的一杯红酒走去，后穴流淌出的精液滴滴答答地流了一路。  
最原眯着眼瞧着王马喝了一口放下了春药的红酒含在口中，随后回到床上来吻他。大抵是因为难得的来自于他的共享，最原毫不吝啬地接受了馈赠，甜酸香醇和着口腔的温度被吞下，在酒的香气还未散尽时卷住了他的舌头与他唇齿交融，些许的强势让王马像只惊恐的小动物不断地想要退缩，但双眼还是直直地看着他。  
如果能一直这样，能一直这样看着我的话……该有多好。  
如同在波涛中摇摆的温润的舒适感和空气中飘散的一丝令人舒适的气味，让他的意识渐渐地陷入混沌。  
最原知道不该这样，但他身陷囹圄。

再次醒来时，最原发觉自己的双手被紧紧地绑在了床头，而依然浑身赤裸着的王马，正坐在他身旁，眼里不再是一片茫然，而是一如当初的精明与狡黠。  
“这么粗劣的谎言，轻易就上当，可真不像你啊。”  
“哈……你果然是装的。”  
最原没有慌张，静静地看着王马，稍稍侧目，便能看到旁边开启着的行李箱旁边散落的一板药物——医生给王马开的安眠药。  
“你说，我为什么逃不掉？”王马甩着手里从最原脸上摘下的眼镜自言自语道，“无论我到哪里，都会被你发现……果然是因为这个吧。”  
没来得及阻止，王马戴上了那副眼镜，愣怔了几秒，摘了下来，喃喃自语着：“果真如此吗……”  
“真亏你能发现啊，我还以为你不会发觉它的秘密呢。”  
“最原酱又不近视，你真以为我什么都不知道？”他轻笑着斜睨着最原，“我每天坐在窗前看着那群人反反复复地在同样的时间走着同样的路线，直到刚才你碰到了梦野酱，我才确信——这个世界除了你们三个自相残杀的幸存者和我之外，其他所有人，都只是NPC吧？”  
“哦？你察觉到了啊。”  
“根据我记忆中出现的断点，没猜错的话，其实我已经死了吧。复活死人什么的……还真是恶趣味。”  
“王马君无论死多少次，我都会救你的。”  
“如果不是你的话，我大概会感动吧。”  
王马嗤笑。  
“那么王马君到底要怎样才会爱上我呢？”  
最原却似乎在认真地困惑着。  
“你还真是可笑。在这里，只有你……你不是属于这个世界的人，却沉迷于此，对我这样一个虚构人物动了心，哈……现在我倒是有些可怜你了。”  
王马的眼神中带着讥讽，肆无忌惮地嘲笑着这个人。在这样虚无的感情面前，一切的经历、苦痛都成为可笑的曾经，不值一提。  
“是吗，我倒不觉得自己可怜。”  
最原无谓地说着，只要是有他在的地方，无论是现实还是虚拟，他都甘之如饴。  
“这就是你恶心的地方。”王马再次戴上了那副眼镜，用嫌恶的眼神看着他，“再和你说话我就要吐了……虽然有些便宜了你，但是这个游戏我不奉陪了，再见，黑幕先生。”  
“你真的以为这样就能夺取我的权限了吗？”  
王马不再回应，挥了挥手，最原的眼前开始出现星星点点的白色光点。  
在一切都归于虚无前，最后，他听到他说。  
“这个世界终归是王马小吉的。”

端口链接……失败  
正在重新连接……  
端口链接……失败  
正在上传错误报告……成功  
启用安全登出。  
主程序关闭。

最原躺在登入仓内，茫然地睁开眼。  
他竟被他赶了出来。

“哈哈哈哈……王马君……”最原伸手捂住自己的双眼，无法抑制地大笑起来，指缝之间，本应纯良的琥珀色双眸沾染上愈发狂乱的神色，“对……这就对了……这样……才更加有意思啊。”

他的心仍被囚于那个有他存在的世界。  
他们终将无法分清，究竟谁，才是这个世界的囚鸟。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《囚鸟》三章写于2018年2-4月，在此搬运以作纪念


End file.
